


A Universe of Possibilities

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, notecards, reference to eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are born into this universe with an endless amount of possibilities. </p><p>The Doctor never took opportunities when they were presented to him. He never made choices that would impact him too much. That is until something inside him snaps and he does something that changes his relationship with his companion completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universe of Possibilities

You are born into this universe with an endless amount of possibilities. You could be an astronaut, or a doctor, or even a mime. You're a boat with the wind blowing in any direction you so please, and all you have to do is direct the wind. Sometimes the wind may blow you off course, but that doesn't mean you have to follow it. Is it a good direction? Follow it. Let it take you where it takes you. Is it a bad direction? Turn the wind to your liking. Own it. Tell it that this is your life and you can do whatever the hell you want to with it. 

The more you age, the less you can blow the wind to your will. Things are more established and your life path is already paved. If something needs to change, then the universe will take it into its own hands to change it. You are no longer in charge. 

Much like anyone else, Clara's life hadn't exactly gone to plan. She'd wanted to be a school teacher with a chaos free life, and perhaps a boyfriend would be nice. She'd accomplished the first part, and how excited she had been when she did. The third thing she wanted had been a thing for a little while the year previous, that was until said boyfriend got hit by a car only to come back from the dead, save the world, and die again. What luck she had. As to the chaos free life style she so craved, that went down the drain when she met a certain eccentric man that promised her all of the time and space for the price of her companionship. Turns out she had a little more to offer him than just companionship, and a friendship ended up growing out of something that was supposed to be a casual once a week thing. The least she could do was control the chaos, she thought. 

Then he'd been stuck in the town called Christmas and he kept trying to push her away, only to have the universe throw her right back at him. That was really the first time she thought something was amiss. The universe doesn't just give the Doctor his companions back. He loses them and moves on, that's the deal. But the universe decided their time wasn't done yet and she stayed with him on Christmas, watching him regenerate and being scared beyond belief, wondering if the universe hated her. What kind of a cruel joke is it to watch your best friend die? She didn't know at that time that from the death of her best friend, her lover was born. The man she was meant to be with, and even though she didn't enjoy cliches, she would even say that she was destined to be with him. This was the universe, taking matters into its own hands, making sure that they stayed together and didn't leave each other's side. 

He seemed to know this before she did. He'd started showing up on days that weren't Wednesdays, sitting on her couch and waiting for her to come home, surprising her beyond belief when she went to go relax after work, him acting like an excited puppy and telling her what planet he was going to take her to. Didn't take very long for her to get used to him showing up at the weirdest times, and as much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed it. It was after Christmas when it happened. Their first adventure after they'd been reunited. He'd grabbed her hand and she felt her heart skip a beat, her feet moving as fast as they could go. Then they'd stopped and her back hit a wall, a rough thump coming from the wooden surface behind her. The TARDIS, she assumed. Had she tripped? She hadn't remembered tripping. All of the previous events became clear when the Doctor's hand slipped from hers and he cupped her checks, his lips on hers in no time flat. She'd known then why the universe had brought her back to the Doctor, why it had forced them to stay together even after he regenerated. She knew she loved him even before this event, yet the thought that they were potentially soulmates never even occurred to her. They didn't talk about the kiss afterwards, pretending like it never happened, even though it was all that she could think about. 

The way the wind blew in his life changed when he kissed her, yet he refused to accept that he had actually controlled his life for once. His life was meant to be a 'wherever the wind takes me' kind of thing, not a situation in which he controlled what happened. What chaos it would be if he was always controlling the winds of his life. This was new to him, unexplored territory. He wasn't good with new subjects, as she had already learned whist trying to make him sociable. 

Although, trying to make him more pleasant to talk to had actually gone a far way, so perhaps she could progress their relationship if she treated it like she did the other things. Give him notecards, tell him to study up and be ready to recite them at random the next morning. Of course though, there was no morning, day, or night on the TARDIS, so it was really just whenever she felt like it was the right time to test him. The notecards were her form of keeping her life on track, making sure everything went the way she wanted it to. She was the master of her life's winds and they would blow in any direction she so pleased. The notecards just assured that these things happened and the wind indeed did blow the way she wanted it to. 

She gave him the notecards after they had been on a rather dull adventure, the both of them disappointed at the lack of adventure on their adventure and grumbling around the TARDIS. Walking up to him, notecards in hand and a bored look on her face, she shoves then in his direction without a word. He takes them without question, looking down at the cards in his hand and beginning to look through them. 

'You know the drill,' she says, promptly turning around and leaving. 

-

She knocks on his door, the dull sound of it causing her to cringe inwardly.

'Come in,' his voice calls out from the other side of the door. 

She cautiously pushes the door open and peeks her head in, seeing him sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, she stands in the doorway and takes in his features. Back straight, a startled look in his eyes. 

She places a hand on her hip,' Anything you'd like to share with me?'

He sighs and reaches under his thigh, pulling out his new stack of notecards. She smiles. Despite him trying to act like he didn't care, she knew that he did. She walks over to his bed and climbs onto it, sitting down next to him, her legs crossed. 

Time to take control. She places her hand on his knee and shakes it lightly. When he looks up at her, she gives him a small smile and whispers,'Start.'

These are familiar winds for him. He can flow with these winds. Words fall out of his mouth like a spoken song, her notecards being recited without flaw. Her hand lingers on his knee as he speaks, fingers gently stroking it. He gets to the last phrase. He pauses. She looks up at him, eyes wide and shining. 

He takes a deep breath out, finishing,' I love you.'

And there the wind went, blowing in the way she hoped it would. Maybe he would finally take a hint now that she'd put it on a notecard. He sniffs and scratches the back of his neck, looking down at the bed.

'Clara, I-,' he starts. She places her free hand over his mouth. 

'Please, don't,' she pleads, hand slipping off his mouth and down his arm. 

She wraps her fingers around his hand and places her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she nuzzles into him, letting out a sigh. His fingers hesitantly curl around her hand.

'Clara, that last card,' he says,' Why would I need that?' 

Something in her chest seems to drop and she squeezes her eyes shut. The winds of life blow mockingly in the wrong direction. 'Just in case you meet someone that you feel strongly for in the future,' she all but chokes out. 

'I feel strongly for you,' he admits. 

She shakes her head,'Not in the way I mean.'

Furrowing his brow, he looks down at her on his arm and slips his hand out of hers. He puts his arm around her and gently wraps his lengthy fingers around her shoulder. She feels her whole body tingle. A silence fills the room as they sit there, the both of them refusing to look at the other. She hears a breath above her and feels his chest heave next to her. 

And for the first time since they had kissed, he takes control of his life's winds. 'I love you,' he says lowly. 

'You don't love me in the way I mean, Doctor,' she says, voice cracking. 

'I love you,' he repeats, more firm this time. 

She closes her eyes and sighs, nuzzling her head against him. Her arms wrap around his torso and the arm he has around her tightens its hold on her ever so slightly. She wants to stay like this forever and not have to worry about things like love and aliens. 

She hears him start talking about her. Something about a planet with green people and purple cats. He's uncomfortable with the situation they were in, she knows. She wishes he wasn't. 

'Doctor,' she interrupts after a moment, opening her eyes. 

'Clara,' he responds. 

She takes a deep breath in to gather her courage,'I'm in love with you.'

He doesn't speak, doesn't move. He hardly even breathes. That is until she hears him take a deep breath in, almost as if he was about to say something that took courage. The winds of life would tell him to keep quiet, but maybe he would ignore them just this once. 

Or maybe not. 

'Please, say something,' she pleads quietly, hugging him tighter. 

He grunts above her, her grip on him obviously too tight, but she doesn't care. She needs this right now, really does. This may be the last time she gets to hold him like this, and she's not going to let it go to waste. 'Clara, please,' he says, arms moving down from her shoulder and to her arm to try and loosen her grip. 

'I don't want to lose you,' she whimpers, refusing to loosen her hold on him even the slightest of bits. 

'Why would you lose me?' He asks incredulously. 

'Because I'm a pudding brain who can't control her emotions.'

She can practically hear the cogs in his head turning as he processes what she'd said. His index finger graces her chin and he tilts her head up, her eyes meeting his. 

'Love isn't something that people can control, Clara,' he informs, words gentle. 

Clara looks at him for a moment before hastily burying her head in his jumper, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that's threatening to break through. 'Love is a promise, Clara, a promise shared between two people,' he continues. 

'But you-' she starts. 

'You know it's hard for me to show how I feel sometimes, but I really do care for you,' he cuts her off, pressing his lips together and looking as her as if he's waiting for her to understand what he'd already said five times before. 

Her fingers gently trace patterns on his back, the both of them saying nothing. The finger on her chin drops to get shoulder and he wraps his other arm around her lower back, pulling her into his chest. 

'I want to kiss you,' she informs, voice muffled by his chest.

She tilts her head so her chin in resting on his chest and he pulls away slightly to look down at her. It looks like he wants to say something. His hand slides from her shoulder to her neck and his eyes search hers,'Clara, I'm about to do something very stupid.'

He leans down so he's eye level with her and takes a moment to look into her eyes before resting his forehead on hers. 'If you don't want this, then tell me,' he whispers. 

She says nothing. His warm breath on her lips sends shivers through her. Her fingers curl up on his back and bunch up parts of his shirt in her hands. She so desperately wants to close the distance between them, finally kiss him, but he has to be the one to make that move. He has to change the winds. His fingers curl around the back of her neck and before she has time to form another proper thought, his lips touch hers. The kiss lights her body on fire and she crushes her body against his, kissing him back desperately. His lips reply to hers just as desperately, almost like he'd been waiting for this for a long while. 

She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and sinks her teeth into it, laughing lightly when she hears him gasp. She pulls lightly on his lip before letting his lip slip from her teeth and letting out a shaky laugh. Her eyes flutter open and she's met with steel grey eyes filled with concern. 

She sniffs,'What's wrong?' 

His eyebrows furrow,'You're crying.' 

Clara reaches a hand up to her cheek and pulls it away to find her fingers wet. The hand he had resting on her neck slides up her jaw and onto her cheek, thumb wiping away her tears. 

'Nothing's wrong,' she laughs weakly, hugging him to his surprise. 

'Then why are you crying?' 

'I'm still a little emotional from earlier,' she explains, resting her cheek on his chest. 

He hums in understanding and encases her in his arms. She nuzzles into him and hums happily in response. They sit in a silence, embracing each other for the longest time before she finally speaks up, her voice no longer quivers and her tears are long gone. 

'Why did you never bring up the first time we kissed?' 

He pulls away from her embrace and looks down at her,'I was pretending it didn't happen.'

She sighs,'You're such an idiot.'

'I'm your idiot, though,' he points out. 

'My idiot,' she breaths out on a laugh,'Please don't pretend that what we just did never happened.'

'I won't,' he smiles. 

And she can tell he's not lying. He'd already done so much to change the course of his life winds in just the past hour that she knew if he really tried, he could finally have something that he wanted. He holds his hand in hers and looks down at the bed next to her, bottom lip in his teeth's hold.

'You okay?' She questions. 

'Never been better,' his eyes travel up to her face. 

'Good,' she leans in to kiss him again. 

He smiles contently as her lips touch his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
